FT:Machine Heart
At the beginning, I apologize for my language. I'm from Poland, I love Fairy Tail, but my wiki, Polish Wiki collapsed, I would like to create, soo tell what where I make mistake, and have fun. This story tells about the biggest fan of Natsu, Romeo and his best friend Marco. They playing and training in the forest. Doing this they fall into the cave and find a capsule and a girl inside, a robotic girl. Marco give her something to cover her naked body and invite to the guild because the girl lost her memory. They want help her, so boys report this situation to Mira. She help girl find clothes. After talking to the girl, they name her Ami and decide to find the Ami's home and find out what she's doing here and how she's here. The master, however, does not allow it, because he knows the bloody history of Machin, a long time ago, about 100 years before the FT's commencement, in the land of Machin there was a bloody, or rather oil revolution, from a state that was closed and didn't let anyone leave, unless that to study other species. A project was created to enrich and create a great amusement park through which arrivals would be able to scan newcomers and also download data. However, proud, the king was of a different opinion. The opposition, trying to dethrone the old machine, knocked out the whole tower (there are no castle there), letting go only one ship with the princess. The boys get different tasks from the Master to prove that they are ready for such a hard mission. Romeo Conbolt - The 16-year-old magician of the Fairy Tail guild, user of Purple Flare and Rainbow Fire(in future he learn Fire Giant Magic, but he dont like to use this, he like more his own Magic). Nice boy who wants to help everyone and train to become the number one magician of fiore. Marco Polonius - The 16-year-old magician of the Fairy Tail guild, user of lighting magic and Archive:Gamer(Magic that let him make games real), later it turns out that he can hear the voice in his head. This voice is voice of god of thunder, Thor. He was the vessel for Thor, when their contract was completed. Boy is quiet and calm, although wanting to impress Ami, he tries to change. [[Ami(FT:Machine Heart)|'Ami']]- Marco name her that, because she didn't remember anything after they find her out, even her name. And the name Ami was the first thing that came to the Marco head then he look at her. Girl with purple hair with green glowing in the dark ends. Her main skill is to change her left hand into an energetic sword, and the right one with the magical energy cannon, from the spines on her back to create wings, and the tail to use like a radar. Later he learns to change, to be able to wear clothes. When her feelings unblocked, by disabling standby mode, appreciating how Marco was caring for her, she falling in love with him. North Tribe-It is a tribe of people who grew up fishing and discovering new lands. These are the simple people who, through the apartment far to the north, have not developed as much as the rest of the world are curious about them. They were divided into two tribes, the Fire Tribe and the Ice Tribe, when the ice tribe peacefully acquired the mighty magic of ice, so the tribe of fire extinguished the magic of the hands of the giants with deception and power. Category:BlackChess